1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method and system for making a print from a photo picture frame and a graphic image written by a user, such as characters and drawings written by hand or a tough pen or the like, or input through a keyboard, an image input terminal, a character recognition device, or the like. The present invention relates also to a method of editing photo picture frames on a screen, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Background Arts
A new type of photo film, called IX 240 type, has been developed and brought into market. The IX 240 type photo film has a transparent magnetic recording layer thereon, so it is possible to record data on or read data from the magnetic recording layer by a magnetic recording device or a magnetic reading device, which may be incorporated into a camera, a film scanner, a photo printer, or a photographic image reproduction device called a photo player.
The data recorded for each picture frame by the camera may include the frame serial number, the date and time of photography, the exposure value used for the picture frame, the kind of light source, the requisite number of prints, the print format like panoramic size, high-vision size or conventional 35 mm film frame size. The printer controls the print-exposure value, the number of prints made from each picture frame, and the print format based on the data read from the magnetic recording layer.
It has also been suggested to record data of titles, messages, notes, or greetings, which are given by the photographer to selected picture frames, on the magnetic recording layer in association with the selected picture frame, so the printer prints the title, note or message in combination with the picture frame.
However, it has been difficult to input and record data of appropriate words through a camera. Therefore, the photographer is only allowed to choose one of options prepared in the camera, like xe2x80x9cA Happy New Yearxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cGraduation Ceremonyxe2x80x9d, and the chosen title or message is recorded in the form of a code. Besides, the photographer cannot freely choose the position of the words relative to the picture frame, but is allowed to choose among several predetermined locations inside, outside and backside the printed picture frame.
In the conventional cameras, the photographer cannot design the font or style of the merge-printed or superimposed characters. It is also impossible for the photographer to enter data of handwritten characters or drawings to synthesize them with the photographed picture frame.
Even though IX 240 photo film has the magnetic recording layer, cheap compact cameras and lens-fitted photographic film units are not provided with the magnetic recording device for the magnetic recording layer.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a printing method and system which allows making a print from a photo picture frame and a graphic image written by the user, including characters and drawings, without the need for recording data on the magnetic recording layer of the photo film or other data recording medium by the camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing method which allows the user to add any image, including characters, drawings, and a still video image, to an image of a photo picture frame at an appropriate position in an appropriate style.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a printing method for making a print from a picture frame photographed on a photo film and a graphic image written by a user, the method is comprised of the following steps: picking up image data of the picture frame after the photo film is developed; making an image sample of the picture frame based on the image data of the picture frame; writing the graphic image in the image sample at an appropriate position; detecting graphic data of the graphic image from the image sample having the graphic image written therein, the graphic data including a position of the graphic image relative to the picture frame; and making a print based on the picture frame and the graphic data, the print containing the graphic image at the position designated by the graphic data.
According to the present invention, a printing system for making a print from a picture frame photographed on a photo film and a graphic image written by a user, is comprised of imaging means for picking image data of the picture frame after the photo film is developed; image sample making means for making an image sample of the picture frame based on the image data of the picture frame, the image sample making means installed in a photofinisher; electronic transmission means for sending the image sample from the photofinisher to the user and for sending the image sample having the graphic image written therein from the user back to the photofinisher; detection means for detecting graphic data of the graphic image from the image sample having the graphic image written therein, the graphic data including a position of the graphic image relative to the picture frame, the detection means being installed in the photofinisher; and printing means for making a print based on the picture frame and the graphic data, the print containing the graphic image at the position designated by the graphic data.
According to a preferred embodiment, the electronic transmission means is facsimile, and the graphic image is written by hand on a hard copy printed out through the facsimile.
The present invention also provides a printing method for making a print from a picture frame photographed on a photo film and an image added by a user, the method is comprised of the following steps: inputting ID data of the picture frame in a data communication terminal; inputting image data of the image to add in the data communication terminal; storing the input image data of the image in association with the ID data of the picture frame as a data file in the data communication terminal; transferring the data file from the data communication terminal to a data processing device installed in a photofinisher, as the photo film is forwarded to the photofinisher for printing; and making a print containing the added image and the picture frame based on the picture frame and the data file.
Another printing method of the present invention for making a print from a picture frame photographed on a photo film and an image added by a user, is comprised of the following steps: inputting image data of the image to add in a data communication terminal; transferring the input image data from the data communication terminal to a data recording device; recording the input image data on a data recording medium by the data recording device in association with the picture frame; and making a print containing the picture frame and the added image from the picture frame and the input image data read out from the data recording medium.
The data recording medium is preferably a magnetic recording layer of the photo film, while the data recording device is a magnetic recording device which is incorporated into a camera or into a photographic image reproduction device. The photographic image reproduction device picks up image data of the picture frame from the photo film after being developed, and displays an image of the picture frame.
Another printing method of the present invention for making a print from a picture frame photographed on a photo film and a graphic image written by a user is comprised of the following steps: inputting graphic data of the graphic image through an image input device; inputting edit command data for designating printing style of the graphic image on the print; recording the graphic data and the edit command data on a data recording medium in association with the picture frame; reading the graphic data and the edit command data from the data recording medium; modifying the graphic data with the edit command data; and making a print containing the picture frame and the graphic image in the designated printing style, based on the picture frame and the modified graphic data.